Só para constar
by Taisho Anny
Summary: Aquele era mais um dia comum na vida da Tenente do Hachi Bantai, e só para constar, ela não estava a beira de uma crise de nervos!


**Só para constar**

Aquele era mais um dia comum na vida da Tenente do Hachi Bantai, e só para constar, ela não estava a beira de uma crise de nervos!

Capítulo Único

_Nota da autora: Hallo pessoas, tive essa idéia ouvindo uma música qualquer e lendo muitas fics desse casal maravilhoso!_

_Sinopse: __Aquele era mais um dia comum na vida da Tenente do Hachi Bantai, e só para constar, ela não estava a beira de uma crise de nervos!_

_Shunsui X Nanao_

_Boa leitura, Kiss Kiss._

Uma bela manhã se desenrolava em Soul Society, os campos estavam floridos e repletos de pássaros, o sol brilhava graciosamente e o céu possuía uma coloração azul inigualável! Era o dia perfeito para tirar o dia de folga e relaxar!

E era exatamente isso que Ise Nanao, a Fukutaisho do Hachi Bantai, estava tentando fazer, meio que a força, mas ainda assim relaxar é relaxar. Depois de uma missão de caça a Hollows no octogésimo distrito de Rukongai onde a shinigami foi levemente ferida, acabou recebendo ordens médicas de descanso.

No primeiro momento, tudo o que ela fez foi tentar mostrar a Isane que ela **NÃO **podia fazer isso. Como assim ficar seis dias sem aparecer no esquadrão? Aquele lugar iria acabar com um antro de perdição, sem falar que a premiação para Bantai mais organizado seria dali um mês e a concorrência estava ferrenha, Hitsugaya Taisho fazia verdadeiros milagres em seu esquadrão.

Mas nada adiantou, Unohana Taisho apareceu e usou seu poder "assustador" de persuasão e a convenceu "gentilmente" a fazer o que sua Fukutaisho dissera. E agora ela estava, caminhando pelas ruas de Seireitei em plena tarde de quarta-feira.

O primeiro dia fora uma verdadeira tortura, ficar de cama, definitivamente, não era com ela. Depois de ler dois livros que estavam a espera de atenção há seis meses, o dia ainda não tinha acabado! E todos os demais livros existentes em sua residência já haviam sido previamente lidos... Não deu outra, a morena saiu pela residência a procura de qualquer coisa para ler, e achou, a caixa de remédios estava repleta de bulas!

O segundo dia fora um pouco melhor, já podia se movimentar sem sentir dor e o que fez? Foi arrumar a casa que tinha sido desarrumada na tarde anterior durante busca de algo para ler, cada centímetro quadrado da residência fora devidamente limpo, os livros organizados por autor e ordem alfabética, os alimentos por gênero, as louças por cor e uso... E no final, o dia ainda não tinha acabado.

O terceiro e atual dia, estava sendo o melhor até o momento. O remédio a derrubara até perto da hora do almoço, quando acordou tomou um banho, fez uma comida gostosa, lavou/enxaguou/ guardou a louça e depois de ouvir um Cd de música clássica que Matsumoto lhe dera – diga-se que a compra do objeto fora um acidente, ela pretendia comprar um de uma tal música eletrônica – trocou-se e foi dar um passeio.

Passou na sorveteria, depois na livraria e agora caminhava para o décimo esquadrão, quem sabe Matsumoto não tinha alguma papelada acumulada que ela poderia ajudá-la a fazer, fora terminantemente proibida de pisar nas dependências do Hachi Bantai ou fazer qualquer trabalho de lá até sua "folga forçada" terminar, só que ninguém falou que ela não podia fazer o trabalho acumulado de Matsumoto, estava prestes a ficar louca! Nunca pensou que sentiria tanta falta de sua rotina estressante...

_E só para constar, ela não era viciada em trabalho!_

Quando passara pela porta do nono esquadrão teve uma grande surpresa, na verdade, foi mais um algo como um grande tombo. Um shinigami desgovernado que corria desenfreadamente sem olhar para onde ia acabou derrubando-a. Sorte que a ferida apesar de doer, já estava muito bem fechada!

- Seu idiota! Não olha por onde nada, não? – Disse a moça caída no chão enquanto recolhia os livros que tinham caído do embrulho que carregava –

- Gomen, gomen... Eu... – o rapaz viu quem derrubara – ISE-FUKUTAISHO! – e antes mesmo que ela compreendesse o que aconteceu, ele se jogou em seus braços dando-lhe um abraço apertado –

Assustada, a Ise acabou por corresponder ao abraço, mas só depois de descobrir que se tratava de Tatsufusa-san. Foi um abraço meio sem jeito visto a posição em que se encontravam: ela meio sentada no chão com o terceiro encarregado do Hachi Batai com a cabeça enterrada em seu ombro chorando de felicidade.

- Calma, o que aconteceu Tatsufusa-kun? – ela tentava tirá-lo de cima de si –

- Ah, Ise-san, tudo está tão horrível! É papel para todo lado, eu não sei o que foi assinado e o que não foi, não sei onde foram parar os formulários da última festa que o Taisho deu... Ainda não limparam o Bantai depois da última festa e agora o taisho desapareceu e eu não sei mais o que fazer!

A moça engoliu a seco, imaginava que as coisas fossem sair um pouco do controle, mas o que o terceiro encarregado falava era muito pior do que os piores pesadelos dela. Só que não podia entrar em pânico, era necessária muita calma, talvez fosse apenas exagero dele. Pelo menos Nanao queria acreditar nisso.

- Respire, Enjouji-san... E saia de cima de mim, por favor. – pediu Nanao constrangida, imagina se Hisagi, aquele Fukutaisho fofoqueiro do nono esquadrão, os encontrassem naquela posição –

- Oh, desculpe! – mais que depressa o rapaz levantou-se ajudando Nanao a levantar-se também – Eu me descontrolei! Mas é que... Estou desesperado, não sei o que fazer!

- Vamos fazer assim, voltaremos ao esquadrão e veremos o que podemos fazer!

- Mas a Unohana Taisho proibiu-a de fazer qualquer espécie de trabalho!

- Eu não vou fazer papelada nenhuma, apenas ver em que posso ajudar um colega de trabalho em apuros. Não fui proibida de fazer isso!

- Muito, muito, muito obrigado mesmo! Eu vou recompensá-la quando voltar! Garanto!

- Não será realmente necessário. Agora vamos logo, eu não quero que ninguém do Yon Bantai me veja andando com você!

- Hai!

_Só para constar, ela não estava se aproveitando da situação para poder trabalhar!_

Os dois shinigamis caminharam rapidamente para as dependências do Hachi Batai e por sorte não foram vistos por ninguém do quarto esquadrão, se isso acontecesse, ela teria grandes problemas.

E qual não foi a surpresa de Nanao ao ver o estado vergonhoso da entrada do esquadrão. Haviam garrafas de sakê por todos os lados, copos, papel picado, e até embalagens de camisinhas. Céus! Que tipo de orgia baixara na festinha do capitão? Ela não queria imaginar...

A grama estava pisoteada, a aparelhagem de som ainda no mesmo lugar... Como conseguiriam ganhar o prêmio de Bantai mais organizado dessa maneira? Naquele instante, ela teve vontade de dar as costas e ir para casa, ficar sem nada para fazer lhe soara tentador de uma hora para outra.

- Quando foi essa festa, Tatsufusa-san.

- Antes de ontem.

- E vocês ainda não arrumaram isso? – Nanao ajeitou os óculos no rosto em uma tentativa de se acalmar –

- Quem não está de ressaca ainda, não me ouve... E como o Taisho não se pronuncia, eles ficam por ai vadiando!

- Que bando de incompetentes! – a morena respirou fundo e contou até dez, assim que ela voltasse aquela moleza acabaria – Vamos para o escritório, quero ver a situação de lá.

- Sabe... Acho melhor a senhora ir para casa, vai acabar estressada e se piorar, não vai voltar tão cedo...

- Não preocupe-se comigo! Vamos, vamos!

Nanao saiu a frente do rapaz que logo tratou de tentar acompanhá-la. Quanta decadência... Será que Kyouraku Taisho não via o estado de seu esquadrão? Aquele homem deveria ter minhocas ao invés de cérebro!

Como um ser com mais de trezentos anos _(N/A: Bem, convenhamos... A Rukia disse que viveu cerca de 10 vezes mais que Ichigo, o que dá cerca de 150 anos e ela é muito mais nova que o irmão... Imaginem o Kyouraku gente, pela lógica, ele deve ter, no mínimo, 300 anos!) _ainda mais sendo um capitão podia ter tão pouco cuidado com o esquadrão que comandava? Será que ele não via que tinha todos os motivos para dar um bom exemplo. Nem mesmo sendo de uma casa nobre ele conseguia enxergar a importância do exemplo!

Não que Kyouraku fosse de todo mal, ela não podia levantar nenhum falso contra sua conduta ética, era muito sábio e apesar de muito poderoso, raramente levantava sua espada, procurava outros meios de resolver os problemas... Mas ele bem que podia ser um pouquinho mais responsável!

A Ise quase caiu para trás, literalmente, quando entrou no escritório. Não caindo devido ao rápido reflexo do terceiro encarregado que a segurara. Aquilo ali estava parecendo uma zona de guerra, ou coisa pior, se essa existisse.

As pilhas tinham quase um metro de altura, eram muitas e não se podia esquecer das que estavam espalhadas pelo chão formando um tapete branco por toda a sala. Era horrível, nem em seu pior pesadelo imaginara algo assim...

O sangue parecia não ter mais força para correr, a mulher não tinha forças para ficar em pé, todos os seus músculos estavam ficando tensos, ela estava atônita.

- Ise-fukutaisho... A senhora está bem...?

_Só para constar, só fazia dois dias e meio que ela não ia trabalhar._

Ise não se mexia, os olhos estavam fundos e perdidos, ela tivera um curto-circuito.

- Que ótimo! Ela teve um troço! – Enjouji-san estava começando a achar que deveria pedir transferência para outro Bantai – O que vai ser desse lugar se ela entrar em estado catatônico?

Por que raios Kami-sama não deu para ela um Taisho mais responsável, que fizesse todo seu trabalho direitinho, que não ficasse fazendo festas regadas a sakê? Será que sua passagem pela Terra fora tão desastrosa assim? Mas como se morrera com pouco mais de três anos?

Não era justo! Era maldade! Ela pediria transferência, mesmo que fosse para ficar num posto abaixo de Fukutaisho! Ou melhor, trocaria com alguém, Matsumoto seria ótima para aquele cargo e Hytsugaya um chefe muito melhor!

Caso desse errado, podia ir para a força de Kidous, seria muito bem-vinda e muito mais respeitada! Caramba, será que ninguém ali dava valor no trabalho que ela fazia?

- Tatsufusa-san! – a mulher acordou do transe de supetão assustando o homem –

- O que foi, Ise-fukutaisho?

- Reúna todos do esquadrão, eu vou colocar ordem no coreto!

- O que? Mas a senhora não pode...

- O problema é meu, Tatsufusa-san! Se por acaso isso der problema, será para mim e não para você!

- Hai! Eu vou chamar o pessoal!

Assim que ele saiu pela porta do escritório, Nanao começou a recolher os papéis que estavam no chão. O título de esquadrão mais organizado do Gotei 13 saíra voando pela janela assim como, provavelmente, alguns relatórios.

Todos os pontos de pressão da tenente já estavam ficando carregados e a cabeça começando a doer, sem falar que o corte que o Hollow fizera em sua barriga estava dando sinais de dor... E ficar abaixando e levantando não ajudaria nada, como se a estripulia de faxinar a casa já não tivesse sido suficiente.

Assim que visse Kyouraku Taisho falaria poucas e boas para ele! Aquele homem só lhe trazia estresse, preocupação e problemas! A idéia de mudar de Bantai parecia cada vez mais tentadora! Sabia que o cargo que tinha era de extrema confiança e que Shunsui confiava em si até de olhos fechados, mas não estava dando mais!

Andava sempre com os nervos a flor-da-pele, sobrecarregada, estressada... Num ritmo tão frenético que nem doente conseguia relaxar. Seus nervos andavam em frangalhos.

_Só para constar, a culpa de tudo era de Kyouraku Shunsui!_

Tatsufusa entrou falando que todos já estavam a espera dela e querem saber? Ele ficou para lá de assustado ao sentir a reiatsu sombria da chefe. Talvez tivesse sido uma idéia péssima contar tudo a ela.

- Calma, Fukutaisho... Muita calma...

- Eu sei o que tenho de fazer!

A morena saiu do escritório e ao chegar a área aberta do Bantai viu os shinigamis, esses que assim que sentiram sua reiatsu sombria, calaram a boca e ficaram esperando pelo que estava por vir. Droga! Ela não voltaria só dali três dias? Essa mulher devia ter um pacto com alguma coisa ruim, sempre tão séria, fria, distante...

Alguns juravam que era falta de homem, mas nunca ousariam dizer. Pois apesar de tudo ela era uma Fukutaisho e devia ser respeitada.

- Boa tarde!

- Boa tarde, Ise-Fukutaisho! – disseram os shinigamis em coro –

- Que ótimo que estão tão bem dispostos, pois eu quero esse Bantai limpo, arrumado e impecável antes do final do dia. Alguém tem alguma coisa contra? – a voz dela tinha um timbre cortante que ninguém em sã consciência teria coragem de contrariar -

Todos ali tinham alguma coisa contra, mas não seria nada bom se ela resolvesse fazer uma apresentação de seus talentos com Kidous.

- Que bom que ninguém tem nada contra, por que não começam agora?

Cada shinigami existente ali saiu correndo o mais rápido que podia e amaldiçoando o capitão que não colocava moral em sua tenente. Aquela mulher tinha toda a liberdade de mandar e desmandar, okay que se não fosse ela para administrar tudo aquele lugar já tinha ido para o brejo... Mas todos os esquadrões tinham participado da festa, por que só eles iriam limpar tudo?

Ise lançou um olhar mortal para o terceiro em comando que também desapareceu e entrou para o escritório. Haviam quilos e quilos, metros e metros e de papel para ser devidamente organizado.

_Só para constar, ela não ganhava o suficiente para aturar esse circo!_

A mulher de cabelos negros não viu de novo nenhum shinigami do esquadrão, quando terminaram de arrumar tudo deram no pé, ela tinha certeza de que estavam com medo! Covardes! Quando ela não estava lá, fizeram o que queriam, mas agora que tinham que arcar com as conseqüências de seus atos ficaram todos com medinho!

Ah... Mas se tinha uma pessoa que não escaparia de sua cólera era Shunsui, aquele ali iria aprender a cumprir suas responsabilidades, caso contrário, ela tomaria o rumo de outro esquadrão.

Nem o ar da graça ele dera! Se não houvesse tanto papel para organizar, ela já teria ido caçá-lo pelos bares de Seireitei. Mas isso podia esperar! O importante era _tentar _conseguir voltar a ter uma chance de ganhar o prêmio, no próximo mês levaria aquele bantai na rédea curta, e quando ela dizia curta, não estava brincando!

Agora era uma questão de honra!

Foram longas horas de trabalho para conseguir empilhar as pilhas organizadamente por tipo de relatório, mas quando terminou sentiu um alívio gigantesco. Agora era só Tatsufusa lê-los passando para o capitão assinar em seguida, pelo menos isso aqueles incompetentes tinham que conseguir fazer.

Saiu do escritório quando já passava das nove horas e o certo a fazer era não abusar da sorte indo para casa tomar seus remédios para dor e cicatrização, indo descansar depois, mas não conseguiria pregar os olhos a noite toda enquanto não desse um sabão em certas pessoas desprovidas de juízo.

Sem ânimo para caçar seu Taisho pelos bares da cidade dos shinigamis, Nanao seguiu diretamente para sua residência, mesmo que ele não estivesse lá, uma hora teria de voltar e considerando que não aparecera no Bantai o dia todo era bem provável que logo fizesse isso.

Mesmo que tivesse que esperar a noite toda ela não sairia de lá sem passar seu intimato, ou ele tomava jeito, ou ela abandonaria o Hachi Bantai! Seus neurônios ferviam e mil maneiras de matá-lo rondavam sua mente.

_Só para constar, ela __**não**__ estava a beira de uma crise de nervos!_

Usando um shumpo, algo não muito recomendado para alguém que saíra da enfermaria há pouco mais de dois dias, Ise Nanao chegou a imponente residência de Kyouraku. Apesar de não ligar muito para o sobrenome e privilégios que tinha, a família não deixou que ele saísse de casa para morar em qualquer lugar.

Se ela não conhecesse a história de Soul Society de cabo a rabo, custaria a acreditar que seu chefe era de uma das quatro casas nobres.

Depois de um grande suspiro para tomar coragem, ela bateu a porta, sendo logo atendida por uma das criadas que educadamente convidou-a a entrar dizendo que chamaria Kyouraku-sama. Ele estava em casa, ótimo, não teria de esperar muito!

Fora levada para uma sala, aparentemente, impessoal, o que a levava achar que era a sala de visitas. Composta por poucos móveis, um sofá grande, duas poltronas, uma mesa de centro, dois abajures e estantes suspensas repletas de livros. Esses que Nanao sabia não serem nada perto da biblioteca de seu taicho.

A morena ajeitou sua Yukata lilás com detalhes florais de maneira a não mostrar nada além do que Shunsui via normalmente no escritório, não estava com paciência para as cantadas dele, e logo após uma criada diferente da que a atendera entrou avisando que Kyouraku-sama estava no banho e que não tiveram como avisar, mas Nanao não se deu por vencida, esperaria ali.

- Se não for incômodo que eu espere, gostaria de ficar, é um assunto importante. – disse a mulher num tom polido –

- Não há problema, Kyouraku-sama ficará feliz em vê-la. Aceita alguma coisa? Um chá? Água? Suco?

- Um chá, por favor.

Nanao ficou constrangida ao perceber que até as criadas de Kyouraku sabiam das saliências dele para com ela, mas também sentiu uma pontinha de felicidade por saber que ele não se esquecia dela quando saía do escritório, mas isso era **IRRELEVANTE,** diante da falta de consideração dele com seu trabalho. Será que ele iria demorar? Estava tão cansada...

Logo um chá de erva-doce com limão lhe foi servido, estava realmente uma delícia. Céus, como o tempo estava demorando a passar! Ela nunca imaginou que Shunsui gastasse tanto tempo no banho, se não estivesse tão saturada, iria embora! Por fim, acabou por ir olhar as prateleiras de perto, boa parte dos livros dali ela já lera. Sendo que viu até alguns que lhe foram emprestados pelo chefe anteriormente.

Estava tão distraída que nem viu o dono da casa entrar na sala de visitas.

- Eu nem acreditei quando me disseram que minha querida Nanao-chan estava esperando!

A mulher assustou-se, mas não deixou isso transpassar. Virou-se para Kyouraku e deu de cara com ele mais atraente do que nunca. Usava um kimono azul escuro de duas peças, sendo que a parte de cima estava totalmente aberta mostrando o torso muito bem definido do dono da casa.

Era uma vista deveras interessante e tentadora, mas ela não estava ali para uma visita de cortesia, tinha que manter o foco! Por que mesmo estava ali?

_Só para constar, a idéia de soltar os cachorros em cima dele em sua casa não soava mais tão boa._

- Kyouraku Taisho... – ela demorou mais que o comum para formar uma frase - Desculpe incomodá-lo em casa, mas o assunto é importante.

- Mesmo que não fosse importante, você pode vir me visitar sempre que quiser! – Shunsui caminha até Nanao e a leva até uma das poltronas pela mão – Então, como está? Parece tão pálida...

- Eu estou ótima, não se preocupe!

Por que ele não largava sua mão? E por que a mão dele tinha de ser tão quente? Estava muito difícil formar as frases, aquele Kimono aberto era um atentado ao pudor. Os músculos eram todos tonificados e muito firmes, sem falar que aquela cor de pele era muito atraente...

Foco, Nanao! Foco!

- Eu imagino que esteja aqui para perguntar o motivo de minha enorme indelicadeza, mas garanto que fui sim visitá-la, só que minha Nanao-chan já dormia e eu não tive coragem de acordá-la... Parecia uma ninfa da primavera de tão linda! Mas um pouco inquieta, falava muito sobre papéis e relatórios.

O cérebro da Ise demorou bastante tempo para compreender o que as palavras de seu chefe realmente queriam dizer. Ele tinha visto-a dormindo, o queria dizer que ele estivera em seu sacro quartinho enquanto ela dormia!

- Co... Co... Como? O senhor disse o que?

- Calma, minha bela Nanao-chan, eu não lhe fiz nada. Apenas velei seu inquieto sono fascinado com tamanha beleza!

Ele tinha invadido seu quarto! Invadido! Tinha ficado olhando-a dormir sabe-se lá por quanto tempo! Onde o mundo iria parar? Como podia ficar sossegada em casa imaginando que quando dormisse Shunsui apareceria para espioná-la.

Um sentimento estranho invadiu Nanao, queria brigar muito com ele por causa disso, mas também sentia-se lisonjeada. Era tão contraditório, só que não podia permitir-se esquecer o motivo de estar ali.

- I... Iss... Isso não importa! Mas não fala mais isso, Taisho! É altamente inapropriado! – Nanao levou uma das mãos aos óculos –

- Eu não posso lhe garantir isso... Mas posso dar minha palavra de que nunca farei nada contra sua vontade!

Como era impertinente! Ela devia prestar um queixa a Yamamoto Soutaicho! Yare, yare... Nanao sabia muito bem que jamais teria coragem de fazer alguma coisa para machucá-lo ou prejudicá-lo, mas que era altamente inapropriada isso era!

- Olha aqui, Taisho... – a mulher levantou bruscamente da poltrona onde estava, iria falar tudo de uma vez – Eu vim aqui para avisar que o estado do bantai é inadmissível! Copos, garrafas, sujeira, pilhas e pilhas de relatórios sem fazer, aquele escritório parecia mais uma trincheira de guerra! Francamente... O que é aquilo? Nem de longe parecia um lugar de trabalho descente! Qualquer boteco de Rukongai é mais organizado!

A voz dela era severa fazendo Shunsui manter os olhos fixos na face de sua tenente mostrando que prestava atenção no que ela falava. Não esperava que ela fosse ao esquadrão antes de poder fazer isso, já que Unohana deixara claro que ela **TINHA** que descansar.

Tudo estaria organizado quando ela voltasse, não impecável, mas com certeza não inferior ao que ela deixara.

- Não dá! Não dá! O senhor não tem compromisso nenhum, só faz suas obrigações quando alguma notificação do Yamamoto Soutaicho chega! Eu não sei mais como encarar os shinigamis do primeiro esquadrão que levam as notificações! Eu até imagino o que eles pensam de mim... Que eu não faço meu trabalho, que sou uma incompetente, que não há fukutaisho mais desprezível em toda Gotei 13!

_Só para constar, ela precisava desabafar!_

Ise Nanao caminhava de um lado para o outro fazendo diversos gestos com as mãos e braços. Aquilo parecia mais um desabafo do que uma bronca, Unohana-san tinha razão quando lhe dissera que sua tenente estava estressada e que precisava de descanso, e Shunsui tinha que admitir que não era o melhor chefe e que podia tentar se esforçar mais.

- E eu estou saturada até a tampa! Eu não tenho paz nunca! Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes Tasufusa-san aparecera lá em casa desesperado no meu dia de folga porque não sabia o que fazer para o senhor trabalhar, ou porque o senhor desaparecera sem deixar rastros! Eu não quero mais ser vista como a megera da história! Sempre é o senhor o bonzinho e eu a tenente chata e mandona que corta o barato de todos! Eles devem fazer macumba para que eu quebre a perna e fique, no mínimo, três meses sem dar as caras!

A Ise falava num único fôlego parando apenas por breves segundos para respirar. Estava quase transtornada, era visível a qualquer um o quanto o estresse estava fazendo-lhe mal. Kyouraku sentiu-se um pouco culpado por deixar tanta responsabilidade sobre os ombros da jovem a sua frente.

Sua Nanao-chan estava uma pilha, cada ponto de pressão dela devia estar altamente carregado, mas tinha que admitir que ela ficava lindinha com aquela expressão irritada na face.

- Se o senhor não mudar, eu vou pedir transferência para outro esquadrão! Porque eu não agüento mais essa situação! Eu tenho pesadelos com a papelada atrasando! O senhor ouviu isso? Papelada atrasando! Não com monstros ou cereais killers, mas com papéis atrasados! Papéis atrasados! Eu não posso mais...

A shinigami deixou o corpo cair sobre a poltrona cansada. Ela não agüentava mais. Estava estupefata, só queria uma noite de sono tranqüila em que escritório, papéis atrasados e memorandos não aparecessem em seus pesadelos!

E o que ela menos esperava aconteceu, Shunsui a envolveu em um abraço apertado, sem malicia ou segundas intenções, apenas um abraço quente, forte, reconfortante.

_Só para constar, ela não estava gostando daquele abraço! Não mesmo..._

Ficaram assim durante alguns minutos, ou segundos... Nenhum dos dois sabia muito bem quanto tempo passou, mas isso não importava no momento. E devido a diferença cavalar de estatura, Nanao acabou com torso afundado contra o peito dele. Ela sentia o calor que aquela pele emanava e ouvia as batidas do coração dele contra as costelas. Um som que ela não se importaria de ouvir muitas outras vezes.

Kyouraku depois de prendê-la num forte abraço, levou uma das grandes mãos aos cabelos negros de sua dama libertando-os de sua prisão, deixando que caíssem sobre os ombros dela eram mais compridos do que ele julgava. Acariciou com carinho as madeixas e depois depositou um singelo beijo no alto da cabeça.

- Teria coragem de me deixar, Nanao-chan?

Aquelas palavras eram golpe baixo, o tom que ele usava deixava-a sentindo-se como se fosse a malvada da história, coisa que ela não era! Será que ninguém via o quanto ela se esforçava para manter aquele Bantai funcionando?

- Eu não posso fazer milagres, se ninguém me ajudar não tem como aquele esquadrão funcionar direito!

- Minha Nanao-chan está muito estressada e não vou deixá-la tomar nenhuma decisão assim. Agora iremos jantar, já que imagino que tenha passado o dia todo no escritório, depois você irá tomar um banho relaxante e quando todos seus pontos de pressão tiverem sido aliviados você decide o que vai fazer. E se deixar o Bantai for o que lhe fizer feliz, eu mesmo falo com o Yama-jiji.

Naquele instante, Nanao queria declinar do convite, mas essa opção não lhe foi oferecida. Céus... Aquilo não acabaria nada bem! Nada bem mesmo! Ficar assim tão perto de Shunsui quando este estava especialmente irresistível não soava nada bem e aquela voz dentro da cabeça de Nanao dizia que ela tinha que dar o fora rapidinho.

- E eu não aceito uma recusa. – o moreno levantou-se puxando-a pela mão para outro cômodo da casa, o que ela descobriria ser a sala de jantar – Devia cuidar melhor de si mesma, imagine o que seria de mim sem minha linda Nanao-chan...

Okay! Irresistível não era suficiente para descrever o capitão do Hachi Bantai naquele instante. Ela tinha ido procurar sarna para se coçar, que raio de idéia foi aquela de ir a casa dele? Por que não fora embora quando tivera a chance?

Ela sabia que não resistiria a futura investida dele, maldito sentimento que a deixava confusa! Ise Nanao era uma mulher que conhecia tudo o que fosse racional, calculado, prático... Mas quando se falava em coração era uma ignorante completa. Alguém que só tivera casos rápidos não podia nunca falar que entendia o amor!

**Amor?**

Quem foi que colocou aquela palavra no meio de seus pensamentos? Ela não podia, devia, tinha permissão de amar Kyouraku! Céus! Isso não era justo! Tantos homens em Soul Society e ela tinha que se apaixonar por um que jamais poderia ter.

Ela jantou usando movimentos automáticos, não estava prestando atenção no que fazia, sua cabeça estava muito ocupada pensando, raciocinando. A shinigami precisava encontrar uma saída lógica e racional para aquela situação.

Amá-lo não era uma opção!

_Só para constar, ela não sabia como isso podia ter acontecido!_

Foi tudo tão automático que a Ise não soube quanto tempo ficou imersa na banheira depois de ter sido acompanhada por uma das criadas até um dos quartos da casa. Ela não conseguia pensar em outra coisa que não fosse uma maneira de sair daquela sinuca de bico que acabara!

Por fim, estava sentada na beirada de uma cama de casal enrolada em uma toalha branca. O banho realmente tinha sido muito relaxante, mas não o suficiente para ela sentir-se sem aqueles nós nos músculos. Já nem se lembrava de quando tinha estado relaxada a esse ponto!

Sua vida era sempre tão corrida, estressante, maluca, atribulada... A morena não podia se dar ao luxo de relaxar!

- Eu posso entrar? – Shunsui colocou o rosto dentro do quarto – Minha Nanao-chan está vestida?

Ise virou o rosto e consentiu com a cabeça, nem estava se lembrando que só uma toalha cobria seu corpo. Só se tocou quando sentiu a parte de cima de um Hakama fora jogada sobre seus ombros, pelo tamanho, só podia ser dele.

- Acho que vai ficar mais a vontade assim para podermos conversar.

- Obrigada. – Nanao levantou-se e vestiu o Hakama que mais ficou parecendo um quimono de peça única nela, virando de costas para Shunsui deixou a toalha cair e assim amarrou a peça com um obi improvisado – E desculpe, acho que fui muito grossa com o senhor.

- Não tem problema, você só estava muito estressada... Na verdade, ainda parece estar, não relaxa nunca, Nanao-chan?

- É normal para mim. Minha família cobrava muito da minha postura, depois veio a academia onde eu não podia perder a compostura de maneira nenhuma, meu futuro dependia disso... E quando virei shinigami... Bem, como eu posso relaxar sabendo que aquele Bantai vai de mau a pior se eu não manter a rédea curta?

A morena passou a mão dos cabelos e logo em seguida passou a olhar para os lados a procura de seus óculos. Sua visão ficava um pouco embasada sem eles, não era nada que impedisse de caminhar ou reconhecer as pessoas, mas ler tornava-se quase impossível.

- Não devia se preocupar tanto, o esquadrão sobrevivia antes da sua chegada... – ele deu um meio sorriso –

- Mas a Lisa-nee-san não era muito diferente de mim, acho até que ela levava muito melhor.

Finalmente encontrara os óculos, colocou-os na face fazendo o mundo tornar-se muito mais nítido. Era a primeira vez que ela e o capitão realmente conversavam, sem joguinhos ou brincadeiras e querem saber? Ela estava gostando.

- Hum... Faz tanto tempo que nem me lembro direito, depois que minha Nanao-chan apareceu eu só consigo pensar nela.

Mas Kyouraku Shunsui era Kyouraku Shunsui. Ela riu.

Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, mas não um silêncio incômodo, era um silêncio que não incomodava ninguém. O capitão notou que ela evitava olhar-lhe nos olhos, um hábito que vinha se tornando contínuo nos últimos tempos, as barreiras dela estavam caindo e ela não queria aceitar. Mulher geniosa.

Kyouraku sabia que Nanao tinha medo dele ver nos olhos dela o que ela tanto negava. Como se ele já não tivesse visto... Não era por capricho que tentava tanto alguma coisa com ela. Depois de tanto tempo, ele finalmente encontrara uma mulher que lhe interessava em todos os sentidos. A Ise era muito especial.

A shinigami acabou por ir mais para o centro da cama deitando sobre um dos muitos travesseiros, estava tão cansada... Permitiu-se fechar os olhos por alguns segundos, mas logo reabriu-os.

- Você quer mesmo mudar de esquadrão, Nanao? – o tom era sério, diferente do usado usualmente –

Aquela pergunta pegou-a de surpresa, não esperava que de tanta coisa que disse ele ficasse martelando naquilo. Ela nunca realmente teve a intenção de deixá-lo, só estava um pouco alterada. Ise não conseguia se imaginar longe de Kyouraku, mesmo que sempre fosse apenas uma amiga.

- Iie... Por que não esquece isso? Pensei que não tivesse levado a sério o que eu disse!

Ela olhava para cima agora.

- De tudo o que me disse a única coisa que me preocupou foi isso, você já fez menção a algo assim antes.

_Só para constar, as barreiras dela NÃO tinham cedido totalmente... Não depois de tanto tempo!_

- Eu só estava nervosa... Uma pilha... Não se preocupe!

- Então por que não larga de ser teimosa e aceita meu amor de uma vez?

Okay, ela não esperava por aquilo! Nesse instante, todo seu corpo entra em alerta! Ela só precisava ser convincente, aquela era a conversa definitiva, se ela dissesse não, Kyouraku desistiria de vez.

Mas será que ela queria isso mesmo? Será que queria que ele a deixasse em paz?

- E... Eu... É... Temos que pensar no que vão falar! É altamente inapropriado!

Ela estava recorrendo a desculpas fúteis que podiam ser facilmente rebatidas, mas não sabia o que dizer. Não conseguia negar, não queria negar! Ela queria aceitá-lo em sua vida, mas tinha muito medo. E se aquele amor todo fosse efêmero? Como ela ficaria?

Não conseguiria viver se entregasse seu coração e depois tivesse ele devolvido!

- Você acha que seríamos o primeiro caso de relacionamento entre membros do mesmo esquadrão? Você mesma não acha que isso faça diferença! Pare de ser teimosa! Eu estou te oferecendo uma chance de ser feliz e de me fazer feliz!

- Mas como eu fico se não der certo? Quem me garante que todo esse amor vai durar mais que alguns meses? Eu não quero me machucar!

- Eu não vejo motivos para duvidar de mim! Eu não estou aqui, se não fosse para valer eu não tentaria tanto!

- Mas e as outras mulheres? Cada dia você arruma uma diferente? Eu não posso deixar meu coração na mão de alguém que ama a todas e ao mesmo tempo nenhuma! Quem vai acabar chorando no final sou eu!

Ciúmes? Todo esse tempo ela resistiu por causa de ciúmes bobos? Não era possível que ela não enxergasse a diferença que existia entre ela e as outra?

Nanao saiu da cama e estava de costas, sentia um nó se formar em sua garganta! Será que Shunsui não podia entender? Ela não queria acabar chorando depois!

- Toda essa teimosia por causa de ciúmes? Esse tempo todo você me rejeitou por puro ciúme bobo, Nanao? Entenda de uma vez por todas, eu só tenho olhos para você! Depois que eu descobri o quanto gostava de você, eu só fazia o que fazia por raiva! Para chamar sua atenção! Sempre esperando que você se manifestasse de alguma maneira!

- É mentira... – disse ela num sussurro –

- Não é mentira e você sabe disso! Para de teimosia... – ele a abraçou pelas costas e apoiou o queixo sobre o alto da cabeça dela – Vamos, Nanao-chan... Acredite em mim! Eu sei que você quer acreditar!

- Eu... Eu...

_Só para constar, ela não resistiria mais..._

- Eu sei que vou me arrepender amargamente, mas quem se importa?

Nanao se virou e levou os braços aos ombros de Shunsui, ficou na ponta dos pés e se inclinou para beijá-lo... Mas foi necessária uma ajuda do homem, a diferença de altura era demasiada. Ele puxou sua Nanao-chan para cima tirando-a do chão. Finalmente, um beijo!

Um beijo quente, suculento, cheio de emoções que firam reprimidas por um longo tempo. E ali, a experiência se sobrepôs afobação da juventude, afinal, a diferença de idade transpunha cento e cinqüenta anos... Mas isso pouco importava.

A língua curiosa do parceiro tratou logo de conhecer cada pedacinho da boca de sua Musa de lábios finos e demasiadamente suculentos... Tinham sabor de mel, a língua mais tímida, porém, não deixou nada a desejar. Era como se quisesse guardar na lembrança o gosto, o formato, a essência. Como tinham agüentado tanto tempo um sem o outro?

Separam-se por falta de ar nos pulmões e se entreolharam.

- Você não vai se arrepender! Nunca mais fale isso, Nanao-chan!

Shunsui encaminhou sua doce Nanao-chan para a cama e lhe abriu um sorriso interessantemente sensual...

- Agora vamos cuidar de todo esse estresse...

_E só para constar, ela nem se lembrava de que fora ferida por um hollow!_

**Owari...**

_Meus amores, aqui quem lhes fala é Riizinha, uma autora não muito conhecida por aqui, mas que achou nesse site uma maior aceitação para esse maravilhoso casal. Sério, como as pessoas não notam a iminente atração sentimental e sexual existente entre Nanao e Shunsui...? Eu gosto desses casais mais alternativos, é bom abrir-se para novos horizontes, espero que gostem da one e que comentem para que eu saiba o que acharão, quem sabe essa não pode se tornar a primeira de muitas fics dos dois?_

_Kiss Kiss_

_**Riizinha, 30/10/2010.**_


End file.
